wiki_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki warfare Wiki
Welcome to the Wikia warfare Basically, a wiki for war. Any war you can think of, you can put it here. Or any armed conflict you can think of. Like a skirmish, or one time invasion. You can do actual wars, though it's not recommended because Wikipedia. But you can also do fictional wars. Or hell, fictional wars you made up. If it's in a comic or such that you've put on the internet for a source, than sure! You can even include wars or conflicts from let's plays or walkthroughs of war games if you like. Here, if it's war, or small skirmish, it is welcome. As well as pages on the various participating factions. Warfare that can be presented here Historical wars Even though Wikipedia already covers the historical end of the spectrum in warfare, you can still put em' here. Maybe add your own facts and tid bits that wikipedia didn't cover. you could also do fictional coverage of historical wars. Like a mission used as the story of a book or movie. Or take the many fictional battles and include them as a part of the one physical representation of the war. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In World War II, Germany, allying with Italy and japan before the war and led by Adolf Hitler, Invaded Poland on September 1, 1939. After annexing Poland, England and France both declare war on Germany. In 1940, The German army, the Wermacht invaded France with a tactic known as Blitzkrieg. Leaving nothing between Germany and England. Later that year, Hitler launched a giant air campaign against England. While it did a lot of Damage, it was ultimately an English victory, with the attack repulsed. After their defeat, plans for an invasion of England by sea was cancelled to revert resources and manpower for the eventual invasion of the Soviet Union. In September of 1940, Italy invaded Egypt with mixed results, But Italion forces were forced out. |} |} |} In 1941, German forces led by Erwin Rommel were sent to North Africa to aid Italy. Rommel led an attack, forcing almost all british forces out of Lybia. With the exception of the Garrison in the city of Tobruk. In April, Rommel besieged the city. And after five months, the British won. Forcing Germans out. The same year, Operation Barbarossa, the German invasion of the Soviet Union was launched in June. Involving over 7,000,000 soldiers, it was the largest armed land invasion in military history. In four months, Russian forces were forced to the Soviet Capital of Moscow. But German forces were defeated in January of 1942. In August of 1942, Soviet forces were forced to the industrial city of Stalingrad. By February of 1943, The Soviet counter offensives, including Operation Uranus, had forced the German army out of Stalingrad, the 6th army was surrounded and crushed as a fighting force, and it was the turning point of the war. Later that year, in may, 1943, Germany was forced out of Tunisia, putting an end to the North African front of WWII. In July of that year, Allied forces invaded Sicily, looking to eliminate taly from the war. In september, an armistice was signed after Benito Mussolini was removed from power. Later, Germany occupied and Italy, continueing the campaign until the end of the European front. Throughout the rest of 1943-44, on the eastern front, Soviet forces continued to force Germany out of Russia, slowly but surely. To regain momentum in Russia, Hitler launched a pincer attack on the Kursk Salient. Looking to inclose, surround, and crush the russian forces there. It failed, despite new armor to carry out the attack. The German ability to wage war was crippled signifficantly. Meanwhile, in the Western Front, British forces were trying to keep German intelligence from gaining knowledge of their plans for the armed invasion of France, by taking Normandy, on the northern coast of France. Rather than the location nearest to England. Operation Bodyguard was a success. Keeping it secret until the day of invasion. On June 6, 1944, Operation Overlord began with the landing at five beaches, including Omaha. With American and British forces, they charged the beaches and forced a mass retreat. Despite the heavy fortifications of the Atlantic Wall. It was the largest joint sea invasion in military history. In Throughout the rest of 1944, Germany was forced out of France by the Anglo-American forces slowly. In December, 1944, Hitler decided that there was enough supplies and manpower for one more major offensive. On December 16, 1944, the Battle of the Bulge began. The offensive was a major success at first. Dealing heavy casualties to Allied forces and sustaining very little. At least, until German supplies were running low. Supply problems became so bad, that tanks had to be left in the snow. Meanwhile, Allied reinforcements arrived and forced the Germans back. On January 25, 1945, German forces retreated from the Ardennes. The Western forces reached the German border. Meanwhile, Soviet forces had forced Germany out of Russia, and half way through Poland. In 1945, the Vistula-Oder offensive pushed the German army to the Oder river, a mere 70 kilometers from Berlin. After that, German forces began preparing for the defence of the German Capital On April 16, 1945, Soviet forces arrived at the last defensive line standing between the Red Army and Berlin at Seelow Hights. Despite having over a million soldiers, to Germany's hundred thousand. The Germans held up for four days, and delt greater casualties. However, on April 20, 1945, German forces retreated to Berlin. In late April, Soviet forces completely surrounded Berlin and began entering the city. Hitler tried linking up the 12th Army in the west with the 9th army, and attempt to relieve Berlin, In a last attempt. It was a complete failure. As the Soviet forces slowly broke through Berlin's Garrison, Hitler was certain that all was lost. On April 29, 1945, He married Eva Braun. And later that night, he had his secretary write out his last will and testament. On April 30, 1945, Hitler and Eva escaped to his conference room, where he shot himself while biting on a cyanide pill. On April 31, the Flensburg government was enacted. And Carl Donitz was made leader of the government by Hitler's will. On may 2, Remnants of the German High Command began peace nagotiations. Where they were forced to surrender unconditionally. On May 8, The European Theatre of Operations officially came to a close. Even though Germany surrendered, Japan continued the war in the Pacific. For five months, American Island hopping continued, and the sea and air battles were slowly lossed. Even then, Japan refused to surrender. Despite plans to invade Japan by sea, On August 6 and 9, Hiroshima and Nagasaki were both hit by the only two atomic bombs used in military history. Ensuring defeat. On September 2, 1945, Japan surrendered, bringing World War II to a close. Fictional wars Well, Even though there are wikies for this, you can also put the fictional wars or skirmishes from a work of narrative fiction, and such.This can be anything from a story, whether it be a book, comic, movie, ETC. Again, it can even be from something you made up, so long as it has an online source. Like a webcomic, or an online story. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ |} Category:Browse